Hey, Aku Mau Jadi Pacarmu
by cacingkawat
Summary: "Hey... Aku mau menjadi pacarmu" apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae itu benar? Kalau benar apa ia Donghae dan Hyukjae jadi pacaran? -sequel Hey, Jadilah Pacarku- HaeHyuk/yaoi... RnR?


Title: Hey, Aku Mau Jadi Pacarmu

Cast: HaeHyuk

Warning: yaoi, geje, typo bertebaran...etc

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

Hey, ao datang bawa sequel nih. Maaf kalau jadinya aneh karna ao bikinnya ngebut dikarnakan dapat inspirasi tiba-tiba gegara baca ripiu dari Yuzuki Chaeri awkakwkakwk ayok ayok yang merasa minta sequel ini nih ao bikinin, semoga suka ya ahahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan Hyukjae dengan pemuda tampan bernama Donghae empat hari yang lalu. Hyukjae lebih sering melamun. Melamun? Sebenarnya apa yang dilamunkan Hyukjae, apa yang membuat Hyukjae melamun? Dan kenapa Hyukjae... ahh sudahlah kenapa jadi banyak bertanya seperti ini.

Padahal tak usah bertanya pun sudah kelihatan jelas mengapa Hyukjae melamun. Hyukjae melamun karna memikirkan Lee Donghae. Ya Lee Donghae pemuda tampan yang empat hari lalu terang-terangan mengajak Hyukjae pacaran.

Andai saja Hyukjae sudah kenal lama dengan Donghae, mungkin ia sudah menerima ajakan pemuda tampan itu. Tapi saat itu kan Hyukjae kan tidak mengenal Donghae.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae pun selalu berharap takdir akan mempertemukan mereka lagi, yah seperti yang dikatakan Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkannya empat hari yang lalu.

.

Hari ini Hyukjae rasa hari-harinya membosankan seperti biasa. Hyukjae bosan, Hyukjae bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Saat ini adalah masa liburan, sudah dua hari ia hanya menghabiskan waktu liburnya di rumah. Entahlah, Hyukjae ingin keluar rumah untuk menghilangkan bosan. Tapi rasa malas muncul mengingat beberapa hari ini cuaca selalu panas. Panas sama seperti hari ia bertemu dengan Donghae.

Hah Donghae lagi, Hyukjae menghembuskan napas panjang. Lelah juga terus mengharapkan takdir mempertemukannya dengan pemuda tampan bernama Donghae itu.

Bagaimana mau bertemu dengan Donghae, sedangkan Hyukjae saja selalu berada dirumah beberapa hari ini.

Tak berapa lama Hyukjae pun beranjak dari duduknya. Pegal juga rasanya dari pagi sampai siang ini, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk didepan televisi menyala yang bahkan tak ditontonnya sama sekali. Hyukjae berjalan menuju kamarnya, selang beberapa menit ia pun keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian yang rapi. Pakaian rapi? Sepertinya Hyukjae hendak keluar rumah. Yah tentu saja akhirnya Hyukjae keluar rumah, semoga saja ia dipertemukan kembali dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Sepertinya pergi ke kedai ice cream tak buruk juga" Hyukjae pun mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ehh tunggu kenapa Hyukjae seperti tinggal sendiri saja. Bukan... bukan tinggal sendirian, lebih tepatnya Hyukjae sedang ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Kedua orangtua sedang berlibur. Kenapa kedua orangtuanya itu tak mengajak Hyukjae sekalian? Alasannya sih Hyukjae disuruh untuk menjaga rumah, padahal Hyukjae tahu betul kalau kedua orangtuanya itu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Kalau saja ia punya adik mungkin ia tak akan kesepian seperti ini. Hah sudahlah lupakan lupakan.

Hyukjae pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ehh Hyukjae berjalan kaki disaat cuaca panas seperti ini. Tak apalah lagi pula jarak kedai ice cream itu dekat dengan rumahnya. Hyukjae terus saja mengabaikan sensasi panas yang menyengat kulit putihnya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah cepat sampai maka ia akan merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya sensasi dingin yang memanjakan lidahnya nanti.

Dan tanpa sadar sekarang Hyukjae sudah ada didepan kedai ice cream. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae pun memasuki kedai tersebut dan langsung memesan ice cream dengan rasa yang diinginkannya.

"Tolong ice cream strawberry berukuran jumbo satu / Bi, ice cream strawberry berukuran jumbo satu" Hyukjae menoleh karna mendengar ada orang memesan ice cream jumbo berasa strawberry sama seperti dirinya. Mata Hyukjae membulat sedangkan mata orang yang dilihatnya itu berbinar. Bibi penjual ice cream hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil melihat ekspresi dua pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat itu, lalu setelahnya bibi itu menyiapkan pesanan dua pemuda yang ternyata mempunyai selera yang sama tersebut.

"Kau Donghae kan" kata Hyukjae dengan wajah terkejut

"Wah tak kusangka kau masih mengingat namaku Hyukkie" mata Donghae tambah berbinar karna ternyata Hyukjae masih mengingatnya. Itu artinya peluang untuk menjadikan Hyukjae pacar sangat terbuka.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ternyata keputusannya keluar rumah dan ke kedai ice cream saat ini membawanya untuk bertemu Donghae lagi.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ternyata selain berjodoh kita juga mempunyai selera yang sama ya Hyukkie" Donghae tersenyum lebar sedangkan Hyukjae masih betah berdiam diri. Entahlah ia terlalu bingung reaksi apa yang harus ia tunjukan untuk pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya pesanan mereka pun datang. Bibi itu datang memberikan dua porsi ice cream jumbo kepada Hyukjae dan Donghae

"Silahkan menikmati" ucap bibi itu dengan senyum ramah. Hyukjae pun membalas senyuman bibi itu dengan senyuman manis begitupun juga dengan Donghae. Hyukjae membawa pesanannya kemeja terdekat diikuti dengan Donghae dibelakangnya.

'Dia mengikutiku lagi' batin Hyukjae, entah sekarang Hyukjae harus seperti apa. Senangkah atau bersikap biasa saja? Hey bukankan bertemu Donghae lagi adalah harapan Hyukjae. Tapi kenapa sekarang Hyukjae malah kelihatan bingung, aish entahlah. Kini Hyukjae sudah duduk dan mulai menikmati ice cream strawberry jumbonya. Sedangkan Donghae, hah sedaritadi bukannya ia menikmati ice creamnya ia malah menikmati setiap ekspresi Hyukjae yang berubah-ubah setiap menyendokan sesuap ice creamnya. Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar, Hyukjae yang tersenyum senang, Hyukjae yang... aaaa sudahlah semua ekspresi Hyukjae saat ini membuat Donghae tambah jatuh cinta saja.

Hyukjae menghentikan acara menikmati ice creamnya, Hyukjae merasa risih karna sedaritadi ia setiap gerak-geriknya diperhatikan Donghae. Bukannya Hyukjae kepedean, tapi nyatanya Donghae memang memperhatikannya daritadi. Buktinya saja ice cream pemuda tampan itu sudah meleleh karna belum disentuh sedikit pun.

"Hey kenapa kau tak memakan ice creammu?" Hyukjae bertanya, tapi Donghae tetap diam dan masih betah melihat Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal dibuatnya

"Huh dasar aneh, sudah aneh menyebalkan lagi" Hyukjae pun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Manisnya" ucap Donghae tanpa sadar saat melihat Hyukjae yang seperti itu. Hyukjae menoleh 'manis' apanya yang manis? Pemuda tampan itu saja belum menyuapkan satu sendok pun kedalam mulutnya. Entahlah bingung, Hyukjae pun melanjutkan acara menikmati ice creamnya yang sisa setengah.

"Donghae-ssi tak bisa kah kau menikmati ice creammu dan berhenti menatapku" ucap Hyukjae yang akhirnya tidak tahan diperhatikan Donghae sedaritadi

"Kau tau Hyukkie dengan melihatmu menikmati ice cream seperti ini sudah bisa membuatku merasakan bagaimana manisnya rasa strawberry itu" Hyukjae terdiam, Hyukjae bingung, Hyukjae rasa pipinya memanas karna Donghae. Uhh Hyukjae malu ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona saat ini, tapi apa bisa? Dan dalam hati Hyukjae pun hanya bisa mengutuk Donghae yang bisa-bisanya mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu untuknya.

"Kau manis sekali Hyukkie, apalagi dengan pipi yang merona seperti itu. Aish aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu" lagi, Donghae kembali membuat Hyukjae tersipu

"Kau manis dan aku tampan, bukankah kita pasangan yang cocok Hyukkie?" Donghae bertanya dan tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengangguk, membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kalau cocok, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" Hyukjae diam sementara itu Donghae gelisah menunggu apa jawaban yang akan dilontarkan pemuda manis itu. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi Hyukjae tetap saja terdiam, Donghae sadar kalau dirinya hanyalah orang asing yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae. Donghae pasrah ia pun hendak pergi. Tapi...

"Hey... Aku mau menjadi pacarmu" mendengar itu Donghae tak jadi pergi. Apa benar Hyukjae mengatakan itu, apa Hyukjae mengatakannya dengan keadaan sadar? Tentu saja Hyukjae sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, hem mungkin saat ini Hyukjae lebih memilih kata hatinya.

Donghae terdiam, dia tak menyangka Hyukjae mengatakan kalau ia mau menjadi pacarnya, itu artinya ia dan Hyukjae resmi pacaran sekarang. Tiba-tiba Donghae pun berdiri dari duduknya dan ia pun dengan cepat mengecup pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae merona lagi, tak menyangka kalau Donghae pemuda tampan yang sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya ini mengecup pipinya.

Entahlah, Hyukjae senang. Ia memang belum mengenal Donghae lebih jauh, tapi kalau didekat Donghae ia merasa nyaman, berarti tak buruk kan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Donghae? Lagipula masih banyak waktu untuk bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Dan yah akhirnya selesai, maaf kalau jadinya begini. Makasih aja buat yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca dan ripiu :D

Oh ia makasih buat yang udah ripiu Hey, Jadilah Pacarku

Me Hyuk'ah / J. clou / Anonymouss / sullhaehyuk / one / bluerissing / lisky861015 / lyndaariezz / Asha lightyagamikun / nvyptr / Yuzuki Chaeri

Maaf ao gak bisa bales ripiunya -_-"


End file.
